First Impressions
by HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts
Summary: Regina meets Emma and they fall in loooooove. The end. ( Thanks for the summary Meg :p ) please read and review is like to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Regina - A teacher who just happened to sleep with a certain blonde.**_

_**Emma - A teen who'd fallen madly in love with a one night stand, her teacher.**_

**_I'm not sure what holidays you have there, but here in Aus I get about a two month summer break for christmas._**

**_I'm using the Australian schooling/weather system._**

_**A|N: The pictures I Am Talking Of Were From The Marynesq Tumblr Blog... so go check her awesomeness out. :)**_

_**Oh and I know Emma had Henry at 18 on the show, but I'm making him young on this. Like, just crawling young.**_

* * *

><p>"So, you're ready to go?" Ruby asked, grinning as she walked into her younger sister's bedroom.<p>

"This will be the best Summer break of my life." Emma beamed a smile through the mirror, turning to face her sister.

Ruby fixed Emma's blonde locks, making them cascade over the teen's shoulders.

"Got your ID?" the brunette asked.

The blonde nodded, pulling the fake ID out of her jeans pocket, flashing it to her sister before slipping it back into place. She grabbed her phone off the dressing table, putting it in her bra.

"Money?" Ruby asked.

Emma nodded opening a jewellery box, pulling the bottom of it out and taking a wad of cash out, jamming it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Once in the bar, Ruby spotted her date and Emma smirked, pushing her sister in the direction of whom she was set up with by the blonde herself.<p>

Emma walked to the bar and sat on a stool, not taking notice of the older brunette beside her as she looked over her shoulder to watch her sister.

"First date?" the woman asked and Emma turned to her, smiling softly.

"I set them up. What're you drinking, Beautiful?"

"Apple martini."

"Apple martini and beer," Emma said, pulling some money out of her pocket, slapping it down on the counter. "Name's Emma."

"Regina," the brunette said, sizing Emma up. "Are you of age?" Regina asked, clearly watching if the blondes confidence wavered at the question.

Emma got her ID out and slid it over to Regina. "Wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

* * *

><p>Emma hoisted Regina up onto the bathroom counter in the restrooms at the bar, their lips colliding, teeth clashing, hands grabbing as much as they could.<p>

Emma's phone buzzed and she groaned, digging into her pocket to grab the device, her lips attaching to Regina's neck before she saw who was calling, she jumped back, covering Regina's mouth with a wink. "Ruby, now's really not the right time to be calling."

"_I just wanted to say thank you, and to not come home, but I guess that wasn't your intention._"

Emma bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed as Regina pulled the blonde closer, her lips attaching to Emma's chest.

"Y-Yeah, I'll not come home. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Emma ended the call and jammed her phone back in her pocket, grabbing Regina's hand. "Lets go somewhere."

* * *

><p>"Ah, doorknob. Fuck," Emma hissed as Regina pinned her too the closed door.<p>

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, pulling Emma away from the door, reaching to lift the blondes shirt up, but Emma stopped her.

"I'm good. There's a door there, though," Emma laughed nervously.

"Let me see. There could be damage."

"I'm fine, really." Emma smiled, kissing Regina hard, spinning them to turn the handle, her lips never leaving the brunettes as they walked into the room.

Regina's knee's hit the side of her Bed and she sat slowly, pulling Emma down by the centre of her shirt.

Emma had never been more thankful that the lights had been left off, as their gasping breaths at every much needed and wanted touches turned into moans, and almost screams of ecstasy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emma woke before the sun rose. Regina was still passed out, but there was no way the brunette would be waking any time soon after the eventful night they had.<p>

She dressed quickly and found a pen and pad of paper on the nightstand, scribbling down a note.

_"Thanks for last night, call me if you want to do it again._

_-Emma"_

Adding her number to the bottom of the note she tore it off she folded it, slipping it into Regina's hand.

Grabbing Regina's phone off the side table, Emma text herself from the brunettes phone and she saved Regina's number to her own phone so she knew it was the brunette calling and not a random number.

* * *

><p>Regina's eyes fluttered briefly as she felt Emma get out of the bed. She caught a glimpse of the blonde dressing and realised why she didn't want her body to be seen in the light, she'd done such a good job of hiding it too until the morning light had flittered through the windows.<p>

When Emma had left, Regina read the note and saved Emma's number to her phone. She opened up a her messages and saw what the blonde had sent to herself,

_I realise you're probably wondering why I text myself from your phone, it's so I know that if you do call, I won't reject it cause it's an unknown number, saved you as 'Regina, the goddess from the night I set my sister up with my teacher.' kidding, ;) Have a good day, Regina._

Laughing at the blonde, Regina shook her head. She was about to text the blonde herself, but realised it'd be too soon to set up another night of bliss. That's definitely what Regina felt the whole night, pure bliss. Emma was… amazing.

Regina sighed, getting herself ready for a job interview as a substitute teacher at Storybrooke High.

She got too caught up with being accepted as a teacher. Her life became full of things she _had _to do, and she only remembered the blonde when she was craving Emma's touch, late at night when she was alone in her own room, thinking it was Emma touching her, calling out her name as she orgasmed, not being able to bring herself to a high enough peak to come without the blonde's real touch.

* * *

><p>Emma never heard from Regina, and it hurt her, hitting her hard, so she tried her hardest to move on. She'd never admit it to anyone but her sister, but Emma fell in love with Regina. The sassy woman invaded her thoughts, her dreams, and every time Emma opened her sketchbook, she wound up drawing her, drawing them, in different scenarios, a future with kids, and by the time the blonde realised what she was doing, she didn't stop, couldn't stop even if she tried, 'cause even when she didn't mean to draw them, her thoughts wondered and it always became them.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nineteen Months Later ~ July~<strong>_

"Class, this is Miss Mills, She'll be substituting for Mrs. Power. Be nice," The head master, Mr. Gold, informed the class before stepping back out.

Emma didn't look up, keeping her head down and eyes on her book, she continued to draw on her folder.

"Today we're going to talk about 'sex,' another word for 'coitus,' 'copulation,' 'procreation,' or even what the kids these days like to call it, fu-" The teacher stopped talking when she saw a blonde raised her hand, then her head. "Yes?" she answered with a little nervousness as she saw who she was talking to.

"I'm uncomfortable talking about sex," she said to her substitute Physical Education teacher.

"We have to talk about it. Part of the curriculum. If you don't like it, you may step out," she said, acknowledging Emma's request to not talk about it. Or so she thought.

"Sex _could_ kill you. Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and secretions spit out of every gland, and muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight. It's violent, its ugly, and it's messy. And if God hadn't made it _so _unbelievably fun, the human race would have died out eons ago. Men are lucky they can only have one orgasm. You know that women can have an hour long orgasm, R-Regina. You're a substitute teacher, I-I was just-" When Emma finally realised who she was talking too, she'd tried to apologise for lying about her age, but it_ was_ Regina, the woman she fell so hard for within one night, the woman she'd thought about for almost two years. She stood, gathering her backpack and folder, she walked out quickly.

The teachers jaw dropped at the students knowledge, she closed it before clearing her throat. "Class, please talk quietly with yourselves." Regina walked out and saw Emma leaning against a stairwell wall, knees pulled to her chest. "Emma?"

Emma's head shot up and she wiped her eyes. "Regina... I'm sorry, I just, I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright, Dear. Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?"

"I should go, the bells about to ring and I have lunch detention with Mr. Gold for swearing in home room." Just as Emma finished her sentence, the bell chimed, and she sighed.

"Emma. Wait, come back into the classroom for a minute."

The blonde followed her into the now empty classroom and leaned on the desk. "I noticed you writing through class, but, I didn't assign any work. May I see what you were writing?"

Emma blushed and held the folder tighter against her chest. "I-I don't think you want to see that."

"Emma?"

Emma cleared her throat and looked up to meet her teachers gaze. "Miss Mills, I really don't think you want to see it."

"Please?"

That's all it took and the blonde caved into her lovers- "_SHES NOT YOUR LOVER!_" Emma yelled at herself herself - request, setting the folder down. "I really have to go to detention, I'll come back for it."

With that she rushed out of the room once more.

Regina opened the folder too find many drawings of herself and Emma in various positions, scenes and her heart skipped. _"Could it be she feels the same way? What are you doing Regina, she's a student. It's forbidden."_

_"Marry me. Let's spend our week nights eating cereal on the floor when there is a perfectly fine table behind us. We can go to the movies and sit in the back row, just to make out like kids falling in love for the first time. Marry me. We'll paint the rooms of our house and get more paint on us than the walls. We can hold hands and go to parties we end up ditching to drink wine out of the bottle in our bathtub. Marry me. We can slow dance with me in our bedroom, with an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand. Let me love you forever, and marry me."_

She turned the page and saw Emma's hand writing and someone she wasn't to sure who, but they seemed to be giving Emma advice.

_"It's stupid, they're constantly trying to change me."_

**"People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them! You want to change things, you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."**

_"How am I going to tell her? ... If I finally tell her."_

**"You must learn her. You must know the reason why she is silent. You must trace her weakest spots. You must write to her. You must remind her that you are there. You must know how long it takes for her to give up. You must be there to hold her when she is about to. You must love her because many have tried and failed. And she wants to know that she is worthy to be loved, that she is worthy to be kept. And, this is how you keep her."**

_"I'm going to tell her. I love Regina, and I am going to tell her."_

**"Good luck, Em! xxx"**

* * *

><p>A knock on the door broke Regina from the reading and she slammed the folder shut, looking up to see Emma at the door. "Emma, did you get off detention early?"<p>

"Actually, lunch ended five minutes ago, I just came to get my folder for English class."

"With Miss French, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you- You're a sub, of course you know all the classes, even though Belle is off sick-" The blonde blushed and reaching for her folder.

"...I'm covering her class," Regina said, cutting her off.

"What- Shouldn't you be going home? You should totally get the last hour of work off."

Regina smiled and stood, handing the folder to Emma. "It's an extra hour I get to see you- I really just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Could you repeat it, even though you said it clear as fuck?"

"Language, Emma. Wouldn't want detention with me, would you?" Regina winked and walked out of the room, leaving a speechless Emma behind.

Emma ran out after Regina after a minute. "Miss Mills. I just remembered something about Belle... I mean Miss French."

"Oh? And what's that?" Regina asked, briefly glancing at the blonde.

"She's not sick, she's with her girlfriend. My sister Ruby, and her date."

"Are they who told you to not come home the night we... met?" Regina asked curiously.

"Another reason I actually turned up to school was because Ruby and I live together and Belle moved in last month. I didn't want to hear that all day. Ruby's the one that gave me the advice that I know you saw. We we're talking this morning at breakfast, and Belle was on the phone, so we didn't want to be loud, so I just wrote to her and well... I was going to call you tonight, to tell you that you've been on my mind since _that _night."

* * *

><p>"Alright class, there's about ten minutes left of the day. Pens down. I think I've pushed you all enough today."<p>

"Can we go home early, Miss?" Emma asked.

"The rest of the class can, but you still have detention, Emma."

"Fuck," the blonde muttered.

A few of the students laughed among themselves and packed up their stuff, filing out of the classroom.

Emma's phone lit up and buzzed twice. Before the screen faded once more, she saw it in her peripheral vision, but her eyes were focused on Regina, sitting at the teachers desk, looking through the blondes folder at the drawings of them.

"Emma, check your phone if you want. I could hear the vibration from here, while I think over if some of these are actually doable." Regina smirked without looking up.

Emma grabbed her phone, cheeks heating up, checking the instant message that was on her screen.

Unlocking her phone Emma smiled.

_**3:15PM**__ - Em just saw your class let out. Ruby sent me to pick you up. You in detention again?_

_**3:17PM**__ - Yeah, Belle. Got caught out swearing by Miss Mills. Think you can come bail me out? Pretty please._

_**3:20PM**__ - Be there in a few. Pack your bag to be ready._

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?" Regina said, her voice a little husky.

"As much as I don't mind you looking at my folder, you have about one minute before Belle comes to get me, meaning she could see the folder. Ruby and her know about my feelings, but if they know you know, shit could get awkward."

Emma looked towards the windows and saw Belle walking up the stairs and over the walkway to the classroom.

Emma panicked and slammed the folder shut, tucking it firmly into her arms, hugging it to her chest. "Hey B," Emma said, clearing her throat.

"Hey Em. Miss Mills." Belle smiled softly to her friends crush. "I need to take Emma to her doctors appointment, 'cause her sister got called to work."

"I assume you have a medical note?" Regina asked

"It's the end of the day." Belle pointed out.

"Are you kidding? The appointments tomorrow on the thirteenth."

"Emma, today is the thirteenth. Did you seriously forget the tests you had to do today?" Belle asked, walking over to the blonde. "Did you take your medications?" Emma shook her head and avoided eye contact of both women, finding her graffitied converse much more interesting. "Have you eaten today?"

Emma shook her head again, staying silent.

"Emma, have you.. We should go."

"Belle, I don't want to go. Please."

"Emma, I promised Ruby I'd take you, this is the first time she's trusting me with this. You haven't eaten or taken your medications all day, and if they find out you... they'll take you away from Ruby."

"Belle, please, can you reschedule? I'll talk to Ruby about that thing tonight, just please.. _Please _don't make me go."

Belle looked at Emma, seeing the puppy eyes and pouted lip, she caved instantly. "Alright, I'll reschedule. But no skipping school for a month and no...for a week please, so those...will be fine you'll be eighteen in October. Em, they can't take you off Ruby then. No one can stop you from dropping out, or getting that dream job you always wanted." Belle brushed some hair out of Emma's face. "Come on. I'll take you to the diner you can talk to Ruby."

"Belle wait, the uh.. cutting needs to stop, I-I should see the doctor about that, you're right, I don't want to disappoint Ruby..."

"Emma what's going on?" Regina asked and Emma jumped

"I forgot you were there. I, uh... Forget what you heard, and those things you saw. I'm fucked up." Emma walked out of the room, leaving Belle and Regina in silence.

Belle turned to Regina and cleared her throat. "I take it she finally told you?" she asked, playing with her car keys.

"I saw the drawings." Regina stood, resting her hands on the desk.

"Regina, I'm sure its a harmless crush that she'll get over. She's seventeen."

"Belle, I... I feel the same way about her."

"Come with me," Belle said softly, turning on her heel to walk out.

* * *

><p>"Emma, what are you doing here you're supposed to be at the doctors with Belle," Ruby said when she saw her foster-sister run up to her as she served a customer. Emma grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her away from everyone and into the back of the diner.<p>

"Ruby, Regina found out how I felt, then she found out about the cutting and medication I take."

"Oh honey, go home take a long shower and get some rest. I'll call Doctor Kelso and reschedule the appointment. Go on."

Emma nodded and walked out the back door of the diner.

Ruby watched her leave before messaging Belle and telling her she sent Emma home and that she was about to reschedule Emma's doctors appointment.

* * *

><p>Emma never slept, the blankets were pulled up over her head. She heard her door open, heard the footsteps, and felt the bed shift as someone sat on the bed behind her.<p>

"She didn't take her medications?" Ruby asked with a whisper.

"She told me she didn't," Belle replied with a softly from the doorway.

"I've got to get her to take the medication," Ruby sighed. The sound of a drawer opening caught Emma's attention.

"I already took them," Emma mumbled and rolled over, pulling the blanket off her head.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina asked, worry filling her voice as she stepped out from behind Belle.

"I uh..." Emma made quick work of sitting up, keeping her body covered from her neck down. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Ruby, how about we give them a minute alone. Emma, what would you like for dinner?" Belle asked.

"I'm not hungry." Emma shrugged.

"Pizza it is. Regina, would you like to stay?" Ruby asked, turning to her sisters crush.

"I don't want to intrude," Regina stated.

"You're not. It's no problem." Belle grabbed Ruby's arm and walked out, pulling the door halfway shut behind them. Emma could hear them as they walked back down the stairs, Belle telling Ruby she'd go and pick Henry up from the babysitters. Ruby making a noise of acknowledgment before replying that she'd shower before calling the Pizza Hut.

Emma looked towards Regina before looking around her room. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors."

Emma grabbed a long sleeved shirt from under the pillow and the blanket fell away, revealing a tank top that barely covered many cuts and scars, one that had drying blood on her bicep. "E-Emma." Regina gasped lightly and reached out, but didn't touch the blonde.

"This is why I'm always in long clothes. The rumors are true." Emma dropped the blanket and stood on the bed, deep cuts and thick scars from her chest down to her knees, on display for Regina to take in.

A tank top and boy-shorts barely covered anything seeing as the shirt had raised to her stomach.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Regina asked as Emma sat on the edge of the bed beside the brunette.

"If you knew about this before you saw the folder, would you have admitted your feelings?"

"Yes," Regina admitted, not wanting to tell Emma just yet that she already knew about the self-inflicted wounds.

"When Ruby's parents found out, they kicked me out. It was before you and I met that I started."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me look when I ran you into the door?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded and continued to talk. "Ruby followed saying she wouldn't leave me ever. She's helped me, and all I've done is push her away. I push everyone away. Maybe Belle's right about me just crushing on you 'cause you're so nice to me."

"I don't believe that. The drawings, the writing, everything Emma... I don't think that's a teenage crush."

"I don't think it is either, 'cause before I met you I never loved anyone, I'd never trusted anyone, but as soon as I saw you, my heart skipped, I was lost for breath at how unbelievably stunning you are. Then I saw your scar-" As she said it, Emma lifted a hand, running her thumb over the scar on Regina's lip. "I thought about how it happened, if someone did it or if you just tripped and bit your lip." Emma chuckled. "I thought, if someone did that to you and I ever met them, I'd rip them a new one."

"Someone did do it, but you don't have to worry about them. They're out of my life."

"A they them or a one person them and you just don't want me to know?"

"My mother," Regina answered.

"What happened to her?"

"My mother died of a heart attack."

"Is it a recent divorce or did you only recently take the ring off?" Emma asked out of no where.

"How did you...?"

"Tan line." Emma finished Regina's thought off for her, watching as Regina looked down to her hand.

"Recent divorce."

"Were you... when we met?"

Regina shook her head quickly. "No. I'm not like that. I met him after you and I... slept together." She finished quietly.

"Mmmumma!" A little boy crawled into the room, babbling.

"Shit. Sorry Em. I just took my eyes off him for a second," Belle said racing into the room, picking the infant up.

"It's okay. He's probably tired. Did the sitter say that he'd napped or not yet?"

"Nah. He hadn't, said he never took one midday either."

"Mumma!" the boy gurgled and reached for Emma.

"Mamma's here, prince." Emma took the infant and cradled him close. "Thanks B. ETA on food?"

"Uh, about that. Regina, what flavour pizza would you like? We all eat supreme except Emma."

"Ham and pineapple is fine. Thank you, dear," Regina said, not taking her eyes off the boy in Emma's arms. Belle nodded, knowing her queue to leave.

Emma looked up from her son when the room went silent. "Oh. I guess there's much to learn about me." Emma stroked her fingers through Henry's hair.

"His name is Henry. He'll be a year old in October. I didn't want to be pregnant at a young age, but I wouldn't change him for the world, and I wouldn't adopt him out to grow up without knowing his mother like I did. Do you mind if I feed him?"

"Go right ahead." Regina nodded, Emma looked up to realise the door was shut and Belle was gone, she cleared her throat and shifted back against the head board of the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable if you want. I'm sorry if my life freaks you out."

"Emma..." When Regina saw Henry hungrily latch onto the blondes breast, she averted her gaze. "I want to know everything about you."

"He's the child conceived by rape. Ruby never trusted Neal from day one, but I didn't listen. I rebounded onto Neal about a month after you. I couldn't get my mind off you. He forced himself upon me eighteen months ago and as a result, I got Henry."

"He's only nine months old?"

"Yeah. A month after you and I, I couldn't get you out of my head, so I rebounded." Emma stroked Henry's cheek as the boy played with her necklace, a simple gold chain with a golden circle on it. "He's apparently too young to crawl. From what I've seen in movies and children at the sitters, kids usually don't crawl till around a year old."

"Emma, are you... What are you going to say when he asks about the scars when he gets older?" Regina asked, generally curious.

"The truth. Well, the summed up version. I was upset, in pain. This was my release."

"Emma, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Do you understand that?" Regina rested a hand on Emma's thigh sliding a little closer to the blonde.

"Thank you." Emma looked into the brunettes eyes and only saw truth. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted Regina.

"Tell me more about yourself? Please."

"When I was born, I was found on the side of the road. I was bounced from foster home to foster home. When I was three, the Jones' sent me back 'cause they had their own kid, plus I'm glad about that. The older brother there, Killian, he was a creepy fucker."

"They had a child already?" Regina asked, confused.

"Yeah. They wanted another and couldn't conceive…" Emma shrugged "At age seven, I'd given up hope. The Swans were an amazing family, but the mum, she got really sick, and when she passed away, the father, he had his son to look after, so I told him to send me back. Age eleven, I was put into the Lucas'. Ruby was nineteen. The parents found me cutting one day and booted me out, Ruby was at work, at the diner with her Granny, so she never found out till that night, by then I'd already met Neal, and he took me in for the night, and I just fell for his niceness, but it was never love. We made out, and when he tried to take it further, I pushed him away, telling him I wasn't ready, 'cause I'd just met him. I fell asleep on his bed one night and woke up with him..." Emma sniffled and cleared her throat, fixing her shirt up, grabbing a rag from inside a bedside drawer, unfolding it and resting it over her shoulder. She rested Henry's chin on her shoulder and patted his back. "I woke with him over me. One night, about a week after we met, he forced himself upon me, covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream." Emma looked at Henry over her shoulder as she heard his tiny burp.

She laid Henry across her lap, his head cradled on her knee. She used the clean on corner of the cloth and wiped his mouth before tossing it into a dirty wash basket. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I'm not... Okay..." Regina said after a little hesitation.

"But I'm not going to let your shirt get dirty. Over in the closet there should be some bigger sized shirts from when I was pregnant."

Regina stood and went over to the closet, opening it to find it neat, everything hung in mostly colors. She grabbed a large black band shirt and showed it to Emma "This okay?"

"Yea. Not a problem." Emma smiled at her, looking down at Henry to distract herself, changing Herny's diaper whilst Regina changed shirts.

A few minutes later, Regina was sitting on the bed and Emma was buttoning up Henry's jumpsuit, handing him over carefully. "Is he a reason you don't come to school often?"

"He has a sitter, but I miss him a lot when I'm not around him for too long, so I usually stay with him. It's not a money problem, but I'm saving for things Henry might want or need, stuff like that. I want to be prepared."

"Does the school know about this?"

"No, and I prefer if they didn't. When Belle found out I was pregnant, I begged her to not tell the school."

"She agreed?"

"Well, I got Ruby to help her mind change, that's actually how they got together seriously. Before that, it was just casual sex." Emma chuckled as she started cleaning her room, glancing over at Regina as she slowly rocked Henry to sleep.

"How did you get his name?" Regina asked softly.

"Well, I was going to call him Alec, but I met a man when I was in the hospital one day; he was older and caring. I was in there for cutting, and he said his daughter had done it at one stage. I knew Henry was a boy, 'cause Ruby and Belle were dying to find out, and the man said Alec was a great name, but when he was born, he felt more like a Henry. After I gave birth, I went around the hospital looking for Henry - the man, not my kid. I found a nurse, and she said he passed away early morning the day I gave birth. I wanted to find his family and pass on my apologies, but I didn't have my laptop to hack into the hospital files. Henry Mills, I'll never forget that name." She froze for a second, looking to Regina as she heard a sniffle.

"Regina?"

"That's my father." The brunette laid Henry in the center of the bed, laying a pillow on each side of the sleeping infant, grabbing her phone, she unlocked it, showing Emma the image on the screen, a younger Regina and a balding tubby man. "That's my father."

"Henry," Emma whispered, looking up to Regina slowly. "I apologies for your loss. He was an amazing man."

"Every time I visited, he said he'd met this blonde, young, pregnant, but he saw the pain. Emma, you were his only visitor apart from me."

"I'm sorry, Regina."

* * *

><p>Ruby knocked on Emma's door lightly and Emma opened it after a minute, the blonde still dressed in tank top and boys shorts. "What's up?" Emma whispered.<p>

"Pizza's here," Ruby said, handing Emma the two boxes, a garlic bread resting on top of it, before holding out two glasses with her free hand, a bottle of non-alcoholic apple cider resting in the crook of the brunettes arm.

"Thanks." Emma went to reach for her wallet but Ruby stopped her.

"No charge, Em. It's my treat." Emma set the pizzas and garlic bread on the end of the bed, then took the glasses and bottle off Ruby.

Ruby shut the door as she left Emma, leaving Regina and Henry alone once more.

Emma set the glasses and bottle of the bedside table, sitting on the side of the bed, resting a hand on Regina's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Regina?"

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, trying to remember where she was before sitting up. "Emma?"

"Pizza just arrived."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Sorry."

"Don't stress it, beautiful. I uh, do you like apple cider?"

"I do... Why?"

"Ruby bought me a bottle of the non-alcoholic stuff for while we eat."

"I must thank her before I go."

Emma's smile instantly disappeared at Regina's mentioning leaving.

Regina saw the expression instantly change, and she reached forward. "Emma?"

"I'm fin. It's just... I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm teaching at your school again tomorrow."

"I'm not going tomorrow. I've got to watch Henry. Ruby has work and Belle can't take the day off, 'cause she's got the eighth form excursion to go on to the zoo."

"Then I'll take the day off too. I enjoy spending time with you, Emma."

"Do you have any allergies?" Emma asked as she flipped open the lids of the pizza boxes, the smell making her stomach growl.

"No, yourself?"

"Not that I know of." Emma smiled before picking up a slice of her pizza and biting into it.

* * *

><p>Emma woke the next morning at four o'clock. She sighed and got up, looking the source of what awoke her and checked Henry's diaper. Kissing his head, she instantly soothed his cries by unhooking her bra and coaxing his mouth closed by placing her nipple in it.<p>

Henry made a few noises before settling on his food source.

"What time is it?" asked a husky voice from beside Emma.

"A little after four. Go back to sleep, Regina," Emma whispered.

"Henry sure knows how to wake someone. I'm surprised Ruby and Belle didn't wake or come in."

"Belles a pretty heavy sleeper, won't hear him unless he's in their room, but Ruby would have heard him."

As Emma finished talking, the door opened and a very sleepy Ruby walked in, instantly going over to the changing table.

Regina and Emma both watched her, the blonde supporting an amused smile as Ruby instinctively grabbed a clean diaper, wipes, and a new jumpsuit for just in case and walked to the bed. "If you're still awake, wake me at six, please. Granny will kill me if I'm late again."

"Go back to bed, Rubes. I'll come get you at six."

"You're the best. I shall bring you your favorite black roses. Happy V day, baby sis," Ruby muttered before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Regina. "I'm taking Henry out into the city today. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to, but you do know that places will be packed with couples for the most annoying day of the year."

Emma laughed softly. "I'm so glad you hate valentines day too. Now I don't have to pretend."

Regina smiled and rested her forehead on Emma's shoulder.

"Regina, go back to sleep, please. You'll need your energy."

"We'll have to stop at my place to get some clothes. It's only a few minutes up the road."

"Alright. Just get some rest."

* * *

><p>Emma was definitely awake at six. Regina fell back asleep, a secure arm around the blonde's son. Emma pulled the blanket up over the two and put her pillow where she was laying incase Henry moved.<p>

Silently moving down the stairs, Emma went to the kitchen, putting the kettle on before moving to her sisters room. Peaking her head in, she spotted one of Henry's toys just inside the door and picked up the bear, throwing it at Ruby.

Ruby sat up quickly and glared at her sister. "I'm awake, bitch," Ruby mumbled, getting out of bed quietly.

"Coffee's almost ready," Emma said, heading back over to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Seven AM came all to quickly and Emma was walking out of her home-a small two bedroom one bathroom, small kitchen place, but it was home to her.<p>

She held Henry firmly in one arm as she expertly unfolded the stroller with her free hand and her foot before putting him in it, strapping him in.

Regina stepped beside the blonde, and Emma wasn't sure what to do. She was always alone on her days off of school.

"Which way is your place?" Emma asked, sitting her water bottle in the cup holder of the stroller.

"Past the main street up on Mifflin."

"M-Mifflin?" Emma stuttered out, not sure if she heard her right. "As in, the rich part of town Mifflin?"

Regina sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, but..."

"There's only one house on Mifflin, and that's the mansion. Ever since I moved to this town, I used to sneak out late and look at the house, wondering what it'd be like to live somewhere like that."

"It's nice, but living alone gets, well, lonely. You don't remember from our first night together?"

"No, I was basking in the bliss still when I was leaving..." Emma chuckled as they walked.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Regina's in minutes, and Emma kept Henry quiet in the family room whilst Regina went to shower and change.<p>

A minute after, Emma heard a door close upstairs. Henry woke from his nap and started to cry. She took him out of the stroller and held him close, rocking him back and forth in her arms, but that didn't soothe him like it usually would. Standing, Emma rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed his back, making sure he didn't have some more gas left over from his feeding.

When he was still crying, Emma checked his diaper even though she just put a fresh one on him before they left her house.

Finding that clean, she buttoned his jumpsuit back up and rested her forefinger's knuckle against his bottom gums, checking if he was hungry, when he didn't suck on them she only had one thing left to do.

Looking up the stairs to see if Regina was coming, Emma bit her lip nervously, hoping the brunette wouldn't walk in on this due to how self conscious the blonde was.

Emma paced slowly back and forth across the family room floor and started to hum, before her voice reached Henry's ears an. Started to soothe him down to whimpers and blubbering sniffles.

She started to sing the first song that was in her phone as she searched through her music. She only had instrumentals on it, but she'd memorized every lyric to all the songs on her phone. It may not have been her usual lullaby, but it was working, and that's all that mattered for now - keeping Henry happy.

"_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused, every things in line, but I am bruised. I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home, I kinda need a hero, is it you?_"

She checked the stairs once more before continuing.

"_I'll never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody, baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time, for you to find me. Can you be my nightingale, sing to me I know you're there, you could be, my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale. Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell, need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed, I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home, I need a star to follow, I don't know. I'd never seen the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody, baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time, for you to find me._"

Hearing footsteps, she stopped singing, pausing the music. Henry instantly started crying once more and Emma cleared her throat, pushing down her nerves and continued on with the way to settle her prince down.

She turned her back to the doorway and pretended no one was there but herself and Henry, .

She played the music once more, instantly picking up where she left off. She laid him in the stroller and laid the seat back before strapping him in, stroking his forehead, beginning to rock the stroller back and forth at an arm's length.

"_Can you be my nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there, you could be my sanity, bring me peace sing me to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale. I don't know what I'd do without you, your words are like a whisper cutting through, as long as you are with me here tonight, I'm good. Can you be my nightingale, feel so close I know you're there, ohhh, nightingale, sing to me I know you're there, cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing lame to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale, oh, mmm..._" From the dead silence, she knew Henry had fallen asleep.

"Sleep well, my prince," she whispered before leaning down to kiss Henry's forehead.

"You have a lovely voice," Regina whispered from the doorway.

Emma turned to the brunette and blushed, biting her lip nervously. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Are you?"

Emma nodded and smiled softly.

"I'd suggest we take my car, but there's the issue of the fact that I don't have a child seat."

"Henry's stroller comes apart, but are you sure you want us in your car?"

Picking up her keys, she nodded.

* * *

><p>Emma wasn't sure what to think. She was madly in love with this woman before her, but she wasn't sure what to do.<p>

She reached forward, using the soft pad of her thumb to wipe some whipped cream from Regina's cappuccino off the brunettes lip before licking her thumb clean with a subconscious wink that made Regina blush.

"Emma, are you behind in any of your classes?" Regina asked out of the blue.

"No. I do online courses to keep my grades up. The school thinks I'm just sick, so I get away with it." Emma shrugged, biting into her cinnamon toast.

"What would you like to do after we finish here, shopping maybe?" Emma asked.

"There is this one shop I've been wanting to go to, but you can choose."

"I'm fine. I've only got to buy the groceries for the week. We have time to waste." Emma got her wallet out and put a fifty dollar note on the table and stood. "I'm just going to the bathroom. Would you mind watching Henry for a second?"

"Not a problem, but I can pay for myself, Emma."

"I invited you out. I'll pay." Emma smirked and walked to the amenities.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma followed Regina into a formal dress shop and rocked the stroller back and forth each time Regina stopped to look at a dress.

"What do you think of this one?" Emma asked, holding a red strapless dress against herself.

"Try it on?" Regina smiled, nudging Emma towards the changing rooms.

"For two-hundred bucks, I don't think so," Emma laughed.

"Please."

Emma sighed and caved instantly. "Fine, but I'm not getting it." Emma walked to the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Emma opened the curtain enough to poke her head out. "I'm not getting this, I look ridiculous."

"Step out, let me see. I bet you look amazing in it."

Emma took a nervous breath and pushed the curtain aside, her scars and cuts on her arms on full view to every one that happened to look at the blonde.

Regina stepped away from the stroller and took the two paces to Emma, tugging the hair tie loose from her hair and running her fingers through the blonde locks, before putting some hair over the teens shoulders. "Like I said, amazing. You look beautiful, Emma," Regina said truthfully. Emma blushed and tied her hair back into a neat tight ponytail and stepped back into the dressing room. Pulling the curtain shut with a playful glare pointed at the brunette.

As Emma stepped back out in her jeans and long sleeved shirt, she put the dress back on the rack and grabbed her water bottle from the stroller's cup holder, sipping it.

"I don't think I want anything from here. Let me help with your shopping? We're in town anyway, and I think I could help you remember if you need something." Regina said as she started pushing the stroller out of the shop.

"Regina, I didn't know you had a kid," a blonde girl said as she walked up to Regina and a sleeping Henry.

"Why would you know that?" Regina asked.

"You haven't got a mummy body, and if you do, damn you look fine."

"He's not mine."

"Regina, you left your phone on the seat in the shop," Emma said, walking over to the brunette. "Oh sorry, you have company." Emma looked down, feeling guilty for interrupting.

"Its quite alright, Dear. Emma, this is Tink, I mean Tasha." Regina cleared her throat. "Tasha and I substitute at the primary school."

"Pleased to meet you," Tasha said with false enthusiasm.

"You too." Emma forced a smile and sat her bottle in the strollers cup holder once more. "I'll let you two talk." Emma reached to take the stroller, but Regina stopped her.

"Tasha, we must go, I'll see you at work on Monday." Regina grabbed Emma's hand gently and pushed the stroller forward with her other hand.

"Who's that?" Emma asked as they walked into the grocery store.

"Tasha Bell. The other teachers at the school call her Tink." Regina sighed. "She's been hitting on me since I started there, even when I had the ring on."

"She's got good taste." Regina smiled at the blondes comment. "So, why didn't you two ever..."

"She's not my type." Regina said softly, catching Emma's attention instantly as the blonde grabbed a shopping trolley.

"So what is your type?" Emma asked, biting her lip.

"Well, there's a young lady, she's got an adorable son that was named after my father, she's beautiful, and I slept beside her all night and realized that I never want to sleep without her by my side again," Regina confessed.

Emma walked the two paces to Regina and kissed her softly. She didn't want their first kiss, since that wonderful night, to be in a grocery store,. No, she wanted it to be somewhere more.. romantic. But when she felt their lips connect, Emma's heart skipped, and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt a tingling in her stomach and she smiled when she felt Regina pull her impossibly closer.

The sound of Henry's gurgle broke them apart all too suddenly for their liking.

"Sorry, I, uh.." Emma scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't apologize, Emma. I don't regret kissing you, and I doubt you do with what I saw in your folder.."

Emma blushed and smiled. "How about when we finish here, we go back to my place and watch a movie?"

"I like the sound of that, Dear. I don't suppose I need an overnight bag, will I?" Regina teased.

Emma smirked and winked. "Planning to spend the night again?"

"Only if you want me there."

"Oh, but I do!" Emma insisted with a grin.

* * *

><p>Emma lifted Henry out of the child seat. She popped his stroller up and set him in it, smiling at how he instantly started playing with the toys on the handle in front of him.<p>

The trunk of the car clicked open and Emma pulled the shopping bags out. Regina offered to help, but Emma just handed her the key to the house and asked her, kindly, if she'd mind unlocking the door and setting Henry up in his playpen.

Regina pushed the stroller inside with a curt nod. When she returned to help Emma bring the things inside, Emma had the handles of the bags on her arms, covering her from elbows to fingertips on each arm.

"Thanks, Chris." Emma said, giving a few notes to her neighbour after he helped her carry some bags inside.

"Your friend...?" Regina asked, taking the bags that were in Emma's hands.

"Chris is a cab driver, and on new years, the last time I went drinking, Ruby had Henry for the night with Belle. He paid for my fare 'cause as I was getting out of the cab, I turned and grabbed my wallet, some fucker stole it and took off running. About ten minutes later I called the company again, asked for the cab that just dropped me off claiming I left something in there, Chris came back, I paid him more then he needed, but it was New Years. He deserved the tip, of course I could've waited till I saw him next, but he works odd hours."

"You chased down the guy that stole from you?"

"I was nice enough to call an ambulance after I beat it from him, little shit wasn't letting go without a fight or a fuck, so I fucked him up good."

"Fff..." Henry babbled and Emma's eyes shot over to her son.

"Bubba, you want your bot-bot?"

Henry nodded quickly and Emma grabbed the bottle from his sterilizer, putting a scoop of formula in it before filling the kettle, and setting it to boil. "Want a vickie, Hen?"

When he nodded again, Emma reached up into a cupboard blindly, because it was just out of her eyesight, and she grabbed a Tupperware container. Popping the lid off, she snapped a biscuit in half whilst she waited for the kettle to boil.

"Do you want to give it to him?" Emma asked, handing the biscuit to Regina.

"He has no teeth." Regina frowned curiously.

"He sucks on it. I figured it out when I was holding him whilst eating milk and cookies one night,. He took the cookie off my lap and started sucking on it." Emma smiled.

Regina watched as Henry reached greedily for the half biscuit in her hand and smiled, handing it to him.

Henry instantly started sucking on the treat as the kettle clicked off, signalling it was hot and ready. Emma poured the measured amount of water into the bottle and shook it well before filling up a jug with cold water and setting the bottle in it to cool it down before Henry could have it.

"Where does this go?" Regina asked, holding up a loaf of bread.

"Oh, no. Go sit down and relax, I'll put everything away. It's fine. Besides, those heels look wicked uncomfortable, and Ruby will be back from work soon. She'll want a snack before her nap, then she's on Henry duty. Friday night, even on valentines day, Belle and Ruby have a date night with the only important man in their lives." Emma smiled, looking over to Henry who had one hand raised to his lips, holding the biscuit there, the other holding onto the side of the playpen, watching Regina as he stood on shaky legs before falling back onto his bottom.

"Seems you have a new man in your life, Miss Mills." Emma teased.

"The only one I could possibly need." Regina said, mostly to herself, but Emma heard it loud and clear.

Emma checked the bottle. Finding it too hot still, she set about putting the groceries away with precise movements.

Regina rested her hip against one of the kitchen stools and watched Emma, licking her lips. Subconsciously, she took a few steps towards the blonde and trapped her against the bench, bringing their lips together with an undying love-filled kiss. They both felt the spark, and neither could deny it.

Emma brought her hands up and threaded them through Regina's hair, Regina, bunching her fists in the bottom of Emma's shirt.

Emma stood straighter, spinning them quickly. The breath left Regina's lungs in a gasp as Emma easily lifted the brunette, sitting her on the kitchen island.

"Emma, you home?" Ruby's voice carried throughout the place, and Emma jumped back slightly, a blush creeping up her cheeks quickly. "Hey boo!" Ruby called excitedly as she saw Henry.

Henry screamed just as excitedly and lifted his hands to get Ruby to pick him up.

"Not with yucky fingers. Where's your wipes?" Ruby asked the boy who's bottom lip started to quiver from being rejected by Ruby's hug time he always got when she arrived home.

"They're in the diaper bag," Emma said after finally finding her voice, still standing between Regina's legs, the brunettes hands still on her waist.

Regina went to nudge Emma back so she could slide to the floor but Emma stood firmly in place.

"Emma, you got a little..." After Ruby finally cleaned Henry's grubby hands and picked him up, she'd walked into the kitchen as she talked to the blonde. Ruby reached out and rubbed some of Regina's smeared lipstick off the blondes lower lip with a wink before taking Henry back to the playpen and climbing in with him. "Has he had a bottle this afternoon?"

"It's cooling," Emma said, looking back to Regina who had still needed to find her voice. "Regina, you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Dear." Regina smiled, pressing her lips to Emma's in a brief kiss.

"Hey, want to hang out upstairs?" Emma asked, testing the bottle once more then headed towards the playpen, stepping over the barricade. As she looked back to the kitchen, she noticed Regina heading towards the stairs.

"You want Nemo on?" Emma asked Ruby.

"Please." Ruby grinned.

Emma walked over to the TV and grabbed the remotes, putting the TV and the DVD player on. Emma found that Finding Nemo was already in the machine and she pressed play before going to he kitchen, making two quick bowls of fruit salad. Emma grabbed three forks, putting two in one bowl and the other one in the second bowl, taking one over to Ruby. Emma placed it on the floor beside her sister.

She took the other upstairs, nudged her bedroom door closed behind her, and sat in the middle of the bed. Crossing her legs beneath her, she handed a fork to Regina who smiled and leaned forward, kissing the blonde's cheek.

Emma beamed a smile and slid closer to Regina, allowing her fork to drop on the bed before pressing her lips firmly against Regina's. "Let me take you out tonight," Emma whispered.

Regina mumbled an 'Okay' against the blonde's lips before laying back, pulling Emma down with her.

* * *

><p>They spent the afternoon sharing memories of some funny times, stealing kisses that left them both a little breathless, and just enjoying the others warmth as they stayed hidden in Emma's room until Belle knocked on the door at seven, breaking their mini vacation.<p>

"Come in!" Emma called happily, pushing her school folder away from her folded legs as she leaned back, resting beside Regina.

Belle opened the door, a sleepy Henry in her arms. "Em, I know it's Friday night and you have a friend.." Belle wasn't sure what to class Regina as so she stuck with friend. "..over, but were you going out tonight or staying in with the usual Chinese take out and study session in your room?"

"What's the time?"

"A little after seven."

"Do you mind if we go out?"

"Not at all, but you still have your curfew till your birthday," Belle said, shifting Henry on her hip.

"Duh, I made my curfew, if I didn't I'd probably still come in the doors at one without fail."

"You gave yourself a curfew?" Regina asked.

"I may be a teenager, but I like crawling into bed just as I get tired so I fall straight asleep."

"You are something else, Emma Swan." Regina smiled.

"I try to be." Emma smirked. "So, movies and Kung-Pow Chicken at the Boardwalk, or something else?"

"That sounds perfect to me, Darling," Regina said before placing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"Wait, is this a date? Does little Emma have a date?" Belle asked.

"Well, I don't know, we haven't put a name on it, have we?" Emma asked, looking to Regina.

"No, we haven't. You just asked to take me out and I said yes. Does that count as a date?"

"I guess it does. Are you okay with that?" Emma bit her lip, "It can just be a movie then dinner, or would it be dinner then a movie? But then we wouldn't have anything to talk about at dinner." Emma sat her head in her hands letting out a low groan.

"How about we go to my place and I cook for you. Then we can go get a movie from the rental shop and come back here to watch it with everyone?" Regina asked, looking from Emma to Belle.

"Sounds fine to me." Emma nodded, looking over at Belle.

"Cool, so I'll have Henry asleep soon. Is that enough time for you two to cook, eat, and spend some time together?" Belle asked, shifting Henry a little just to keep him awake a little longer.

"We can be back by ten if that's not to late for you." Regina said.

"That's fine, Regina." Belle smiled, turning on her heels and closing the door behind her as she walked out with Henry.

* * *

><p>"Your house is really nice, Regina," Emma said as she shifted in her seat, watching Regina continue to prepare dinner. "Are you sure I can't help with that?" the blonde asked.<p>

"Thank you, and no, thank you, I'm okay with cooking. Plus, you took me out for lunch and let me eat breakfast and last nights dinner at your place. Let me do this for you." Regina smiled, taking a sip of her wine as she stirred some chicken into a teriyaki sauce. "It's almost finished anyway."

"At least let me set some plates and cutlery out." Emma insisted.

"Plates are in the far left cupboard, and the silverware is in the top draw beside the plate cupboard," Regina said as she looked over to Emma briefly.

The blonde set her glass of juice down, having politely declined the wine she'd been offered upon entering the brunette's kitchen, and went to the cupboard, grabbing two plates out, the used her free hand to close the door before opening the draw and grabbing out two sets of cutlery, hip-checking the drawer closed as she set the items on the kitchen island.

She laid the plates and cutlery out neatly and watched as Regina served a decent amount of food on each plate, before placing the pan back on the stove and putting the lid over it to keep the heat on the food.

"Shall we eat in here?" Regina asked.

"It's your place Regina. You don't seem like the person to eat anywhere but at a table." Emma smiled.

As Emma followed Regina to the dining room, the blonde set her plate and glass down quickly and pulled out a chair for Regina, smiling when she saw Regina freeze at the gesture.

* * *

><p>They ate in almost complete silence, Emma letting out a soft moan at the amazing taste or dropping a comment about how good the food was.<p>

When they finished eating, Emma neatly stacked the plates and set them in front to the side as she turned in her seat, grabbing Regina's free hand that wasn't on the wine glass.

"You know, now that I've had this, you can't expect me to eat anything but your cooking ever again," Emma joked.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Regina smiled before leaning in to kiss the blonde.

Emma smiled, collecting the dirty dishes, pressing her lips to Regina's lovingly before moving to the kitchen and starting to wash up.

Regina followed behind, grabbing a dish towel, drying the dishes before setting them to the side, both talking about little facts and thoughts they shared, getting to know each other better.

* * *

><p>Regina looked at the time and cleared her throat. "It's nine, do we want to stay a little longer, or go? It's up to you."<p>

"Regina, we've got an hour. Why are you worrying about the time? Have I bored you that much?" Emma asked.

"No, it's just, I want Ruby and Belle to not think of me as a bad influence on you."

"Belle talks highly of you at home before we started any of this, and Ruby now agrees after meeting you."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard them talking about everything whilst you were getting your jacket from my room."

Regina smiled and Emma held her hand out, beckoning Regina to stand as she herself got up off the couch. "Dance with me."

"There's no music," Regina said, standing anyway.

"Allow me." Emma unlocked her phone and went to her media playlist, searching for the perfect song. "Don't hate me for my music," Emma said, setting her phone on the table as the intro played.

When the time came, Emma pulled Regina closer and started singing along to the lyrics on the song. "_Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July, sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives, in a tail light circle, roll down the windows, turn it on up, pour a little crown in a dixie cup, get the party started. Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom, dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon, that kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm, you're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans, drip of honey on the money make her gotta be, the best buzz I'm ever gonna find. Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime. If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9, tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine, on your tied up, T-shirt, every little kiss is drivin' me wild, throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire, good god almighty._"

Emma took that small break to rake her eyes over Regina's slender body with a delicate gaze.

"_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom, dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon, that kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm, you're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans, drip of honey on the money make her gotta be, the best buzz I'm ever gonna find. Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime, let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker, and when it gets a little bit hotter, we'll take it off on out in the water. Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom, dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon, that kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm, you're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans, drip of honey on the money make her gotta be, the best buzz I'm ever gonna find. Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime. Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you_." When the song finished, Emma connected their lips in a brief kiss which Regina deepened.

"You don't seem like the country music type," Regina husked.

Emma chuckled. "I have my secrets."

The song that played next made Emma burn bright with embarrassment

_"Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big. She looks like, one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But, you know, who understands those rap guys?"_

"Ah, an actual song." Regina teased.

"Hush, Baby Got Back was, and still is, amazing. I'll prove it." Emma grinned and stepped away from Regina, just as the actual rap was about to start. And she rapped along with it every word, without missing a beat.

"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face,you get sprung, wanna pull out your tough, 'cause you notice that butt was stuffed deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get with you, and take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horny.

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin, you say you wanna get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me, 'cause you ain't that average groupie, I've seen them dancin', to hell with romancin'. She's sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette. I'm tired of magazines, sayin' flat butts are the thing, take the average black man and ask him that she gotta pack much back."

She let the small talking parts go, her eyes stuck on Regina who was holding in hysteric laughter that only spurred Emma on. The blonde, thankful she only had socks on, jumped up and stood on the couch. Continuing her rap, complete with hand gestures, and moans at the right times.

"I like 'em round, and big, and when I'm throwin' a gig, I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal, now here's my scandal." The fact that they both knew what was coming made Regina freeze and Emma wink at the brunette, not skipping a beat.

"I wanna get you home and ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh." That's all it took, Regina lost herself in her laughter, tears streaming, sides hurting, tummy clenching laughter.

"I ain't talkin' bout Playboy, 'cause silicone parts are made for toys, I want 'em real thick and juicy so find that juicy double, Mix-a-Lot's in trouble, beggin' for a piece of that bubble. So I'm lookin' at rock videos, Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes, you can have them bimbos, I'll keep my women like Flo Jo. A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya, I won't cuss or hit ya, but I gotta be straight when I say I wanna _fuck_, till the break of dawn, baby got it goin' on. A lot of simps won't like this song. 'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it, and I'd rather stay and play, 'cause I'm long, and I'm strong and I'm down to get the friction on."

Emma took a sip of her water whilst the minute talking part played.

"So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda, but Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda, my anaconda don't want none, unless you've got buns, hun. You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt. Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role, and tell you that the butt ain't gold, so they toss it and leave it, and I pull up quick to retrieve it. So Cosmo says you're fat, well I ain't down with that! 'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin', and I'm thinkin' bout stickin'. To the beanpole dames in the magazines: You ain't it, Miss Thing! Give me a sister, I can't resist her. red beans and rice didn't miss her. Some knucklehead tried to dis, 'cause his girls are on my list. He had game but he chose to hit 'em, and I pull up quick to get wit 'em. So ladies, if the butt is round, and you want a triple X throw down. Dial 1-900-MIX-A-LOT, and kick them nasty thoughts. Baby got back!"

Regina pulled Emma close and kissed the blonde hard. "You just got a whole lot better," Regina said between kisses.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the house she instantly turned back around and shielded her eyes, "Oh my god, why are you doing that on the couch. This is why there's bedrooms. I told you I'd be home at ten. It's ten. Get dressed before Regina brings the DVDs up from her car."<p>

"Sorry, Em, we got a bit carried away," Belle said.

"Well, can you carry it away to the bedroom?"

"What's the problem?" Regina asked, looking at Emma frozen just outside a semi-open door.

"Uh, Ruby's getting dressed in the family room."

"You can come in, Emma. Geez, it's not like it's the first time you've walked in on-"

"God, burn that couch, I need to go bleach my eyes," Emma muttered. "And possibly not sleep for a week."

"Sorry, Em." Ruby said walking over to the blonde. She whispered in Emma's ear, "Not getting any? You don't have to be a cock-block."

"Ruby, you're disgusting. Relationships aren't built on sex," Emma said, squirming out of the brunettes grip, standing beside Regina.

"We're in a relationship?" Regina asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"I, uh, i-if you want to be."

Regina smiled, kissing Emma's forehead. "I'd love to be in a relationship with you."

"And I, you." Emma said, pressing her lips to Regina's.

"I'm loving this Emma seeing someone thing. She forgets exactly what we were talking about."

"Can never forget, I just bury it deep deep in my mind so it's not part of my dreams."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Three Month's Later~Emma's Birthday~<em>**

Emma woke with a sigh. She stretched and cracked her back, rubbing her eyes.

She looked to the side of the bed Regina would sleep on when she was over and pouted, hating to wake up without her girlfriend beside her.

They'd only recently started calling each other girlfriend, but Emma loved the idea.

Emma's phone vibrated on her beside table. She waited till she heard the tone before she picked it up.

The vibrating stopped and a remix of Teenage Dream started playing. Sliding across the bed, she picked it up with a grin. "Good morning, beautiful."

"_Come downstairs, I have a present for you and Henry._"

"Outside or inside? Cause I don't want to get clothes on."

"_Inside._" Regina ended the call and Emma shifted back to the centre of the bed, picking up a still sleeping Henry.

She kissed his forehead and checked his diaper, smiling that it was clean, and carried her sleeping prince downstairs.

"Good lord, what is that orgasmic smell?" Emma asked, smiling happily as she walked over, kissing Regina softly, her eyes briefly taking in the counter filled with food beforehand.

Picking up a pancake, Emma rolled it up, dipping it in the maple syrup before taking a bite of the deliciousness.

"Happy birthday, Emma," Regina said, kissing Emma passionately.

"Mmm.. You couldn't have come and woke me with a kiss like that?"

"No, 'cause last time I did, your sister walked in thinking we were about to have sex with Henry in the room.."

"Speaking of, where's Ruby and Belle?"

"Last minute shopping. They said to make myself at home… So I did.." she said, gesturing to the food.

"Fair enough." Emma leaned against Regina, just as Henry started to stir and wake.

"Da!" The boy squeaked happily, his eyes instantly locking with Emma's.

"Good morning, prince," Emma said, stroking his cheek.

"Da!" he gurgled, reaching up to touch Emma's face as well.

"Say good morning to Regina, baby."

Henry blinked twice rubbing his eyes, before looking to Regina, his smile growing as he reached for her.

Regina, pleased with the attention, took Henry from Emma and hugged him, kissing his forehead. "Good morning, Darling Boy," she murmured, stroking his cheek.

"Emma, wake up. You'll never guess who we ran into," Ruby said, calling out as soon as she entered the door.

"Regina already woke me. Who'd you see?" Emma asked, picking at some strawberry's dipped in chocolate Regina prepared whilst she was sleeping.

"Lacey, and guess what.."

"Lacey, as in..?

"Yup. Belle's freaking twin!"

"Oh god, what did Belle do?"

"Punched her as soon as she tried to talk to us." Ruby grinned.

"No fucking way. Where's Belle?"

"I'm here," Belle said, walking in, dropping some shopping bags just in the doorway of her and Ruby's bedroom so Emma couldn't see them.

"You okay, B?"

"I'm fine, but Lacey needs some ice," Belle sighed, looking to the door as the girl mentioned walked in, holding her nose. "I still haven't mentioned you lived with us."

"Well shit, looks like the slut parade came to town," Regina muttered.

"Couldn't agree with you more, babe," Emma whispered to her girlfriend, kissing Regina's cheek.

"How about I take Henry upstairs, bathe him, and get him changed for the day," Ruby said, rushing over and taking her nephew off Regina. "Belle, come on."

"No way, I want to stay for the fight," Belle said, grabbing an ice-pack from the freezer and wrapping it in a dish towel before walking over to the blonde version of herself and putting force behind it, pushing it onto Lacey's nose.

"Ow, you fucking whore, ease the fuck up."

"Easy on the language. I don't want my kid picking your foul language up. If he's gonna swear, he's gonna learn from me," Emma said, stepping into Lacey's sight.

Lacey looked around and spotted where the familiar voice came from. "Well, fuck me sideways. Emma Fucking Swan." Lacey smirked.

"Well, bye!" Ruby grabbed Belles wrist with her free hand and dragged her upstairs, taking Henry with them.

"Who's the oldie?" Lacey asked, gesturing to Regina with a head-nod.

"Exc-" Regina started but Emma cut her off.

"That's my girlfriend, and I'd watch what you say, Lacey, cause I swear to God, you say another thing about her.. No, don't even fucking talk to her. What the hell are you doing here? I told you if I ever saw you again there'd be consequences."

"Chill, Baby-girl. I need money.."

"I'm not your _'Baby-girl.'_ Not anymore. The only people you know in this town are Ruby, Belle and myself. If you think you're getting money off us, you're sorely mistaken."

"What the hell is going on?" Regina asked, stepping behind Emma, putting her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, making Emma instantly relax, her arms unfolding as she stopped tensing every muscle in her body.

"Regina, this is Lacey, Belle's twin, she was my first..." Emma face changed to one of disgust. "Girlfriend," she finished with distaste.

"I see, and what happened?" Regina asked, pulling Emma protectively closer, arm hooking around her partner's waist.

"The whore... And I mean that literally; I caught her in bed with my best _friends_. Stole my card one night and wasn't seen for a week. When I saw her again, she'd taken all my money off the card, and I told her if she ever came back... What did I say Lacey?" Emma ground out, looking at her ex.

"You said, if I ever came back, there'd be hell to pay. That's putting it lightly." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Regina, will you give me a hand? Henry's not calming down now he's out of your arms," Belle said, stopping at the end of the stairs.

Regina looked to Emma who just nodded and kissed the brunettes cheek. "I'll be back."

"Take your time, babe." Emma smiled softly.

"Emma, don't get blood on anything," Belle said sternly.

"No promises," she said looking to her sister's girlfriend with a not-so-innocent grin.

"Maybe I should stay?" Regina hesitated, stopping at the stairs.

"They'll be fine, Regina. Trust me, if you can't, at least trust Emma."

"I'll be fine, Ri," Emma said, looking to Regina. "Go settle Henry, I promise I won't hurt her too bad."

"You, hurt me? That's a good one," Lacey laughed.

Emma turned from her girlfriend to her ex and smirked. "I suppose you're forgetting last time. Glad to see your scar is showing," Emma said, gesturing to the other blonde's bicep where a wide and long scar ran from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Whatever, Emma. When are you going to grow up?"

"Oh, that's rich, Lacey. When am _I _going to grow up? News flash, I grew up the second I saw you fucking the girls in _MY _bed. I didn't even shed a tear over you. Everyone was right; you really are just a prostitute that doesn't get paid."

Lacey dropped her ice-pack to the floor and brought her fist back, launching it forward, but Emma was quick. She grabbed the girl's closed fist with ease and smirked. "I thought we did this before? Maybe you need a hand remembering." Emma sighed shaking her head slowly with a smile.

She tugged Lacey's arm down and brought her knee up, connecting it with Lacey's stomach. "Feel better now, _babe_?" Emma asked, a bite to her tone.

"You fucking bitch," Lacey said, standing uneasily. She went to punch Emma again, but the teen dodged it, stepping behind Lacey and wrapping an arm around her exe's neck, putting her in a standard choke-hold.

"Belle, come get this slut off me!" Lacey yelled out, and Belle ran downstairs, looking at her sister and on a technicality, they didn't need Ruby to marry Belle to say that Emma was a sister-in-law to Belle, and laughed.

"Lacey, you got yourself into this one, you can get yourself out of it. Regina, I told you, nothing to worry about."

Regina came down the stairs and saw Emma. She covered her mouth and laughed. "And I thought you'd need help. Sorry for assuming that, Darling."

"To assume is to make an ass out of you and me." Emma smirked.

"Alright, Em, let her go. I don't want cops asking why we have a dead body," Belle sighed.

"Self-defense?" Emma shrugged, dropping the blonde from her grip.

Lacey dropped to her knees, taking a few deep breaths to regain her lost air. Emma knelt down beside her and talked softly. "Consider this a warning, Lacey. I want you out of this town and out of my life, no seeing Belle or Ruby or anyone I talk to unless they contact you. Now leave, before I get charged for manslaughter."

Lacey got to her feet as quickly as she could. She practically ran out the door. Emma just kicked her door closed and walked past Belle and Regina who were still standing at the bottom of the stairs as she went up to her room.

Regina smiled nervously to Belle and turned, following her girlfriend up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind them. "Emma?"

"Yeah, babe?" Emma took her tank-top off and changed into sweats and a sports bra, before sitting on the bed and putting socks and her runners on.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm pissed that she came back, but now she's gone, I just want to go for a quick run and then enjoy my birthday with my family and my stunning girlfriend," Emma said, looking up at Regina who had stopped right in front of her.

"Emma, I know another way you can release that anger."

"What's that?" The blonde asked as she stood, the distance between them becoming almost nonexistent.

"Come to my place with me. I'll give you your birthday present."

"What is it?" Emma smiled, leaning in closer so their lips were almost touching.

"Me," Regina husked, kissing the blonde passionately.

"I'm liking this birthday more then the rest already." Emma grinned.

* * *

><p>Emma and Regina stepped into the brunette's mansion, and lips locked as soon as the door shut.<p>

Emma pinned Regina to the first wall they happened to be near. The breath left Regina's lungs in a gasp. Emma didn't hesitate to keep the kiss going as she pulled Regina off the wall, walking backwards, Regina guiding her as the brunette knew the house better.

Emma broke the kiss, grabbing Regina's hand, intertwining their fingers, practically running up the stairs.

"Emma, are you sure you-"

"I've been waiting, for you, you know that," Emma said as she sat on the edge of the bed, peeling her shirt off. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No, Darling, no, I just.. I've got another present for you."

"Regina, you being in my life is present enough. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I got it made just for you," Regina said stepping into her closet, coming out with a small bag from a jewelers.

"Regina I-"

"Just open it." Regina smiled, sitting on the bed beside the blonde, handing her the small gift bag.

Emma took a small box out of the bag and looked to Regina with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Is this a proposal?" Emma teased.

"No, Dear. If it were, it wouldn't be on your birthday or any other day that's important. It'll be our own day. It wouldn't be us in my room."

"I like us in your room, all alone.." Emma kissed her girlfriend quickly but sweetly before looking back to the box, opening it slowly.

A gold chain caught her eye and she shut it quickly. "I-Is that real gold?"

"Yes." Regina cleared her throat and nodded.

"I can't accept it, Regina. I can't risk it getting lost or broken or something."

"At least look at it. Please."

Emma crumbled under that word like she always did. She opened the box fully and the breath left her lungs. "I-It's beautiful." She picked the pendant up, looking at the two circles that were joined, an apple with a ruby in it in one, and a swan with diamonds in it's wings in the other.

"Thank you, Regina, it's gorgeous." Emma closed the box once more and set it on the bedside table, leaning in to kiss Regina softly. "I love you."

Just like Emma crumpled at 'Please,' Regina smiled, crumbled at those three words. "I love you too."

Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder and pushed her to lay down slowly. Emma straddled the brunette, nibbling her lower lip gently.

Regina caressed Emma's cheek, bringing their lips together passionately.

* * *

><p>They didn't end up making love. No, after their make out session, Emma and Regina laid on the brunettes bed, holding each other, clothes long gone, spare their bras and underwear,. It was a warm day, so neither minded just laying together like that.<p>

Emma brought her lips to Regina's, slowly, sweetly, her hand resting on her loves waist, enjoying the soft curve there, stroking it lightly with her fingertips.

They talked about their past, Emma's foster homes, Regina's parents, pain they've had in common in their history, people they've lost.

Regina opened up more about her father, about how her mother was abusive, verbally and physically. She talked about Daniel.

Emma listened, letting Regina know they could talk about anything.

Emma shared her history, a little more painful than Regina's was. She spoke of one of her first homes, talked about when she was younger, whether it be by a foster father or a brother, she'd was raped in most of the homes she went to, or just beaten for not doing something she was asked.

"Emma, if you could, would you ever meet your real parents?"

"I'm not sure I want to. They abandoned me on the side of a road, Regina. What kind of person does that to their child? They couldn't even take me to a church, or to someone's doorstep. But the side of the road..." Emma took a shaky breath and rolled onto her back looking at the ceiling.

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma gently, pressing a kiss to the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina."

_"There's a place off Ocean Avenue, where I used to sit and talk with you, we were both sixteen and it felt so right. Sleeping all day, staying up all night. Staying up all night"_

Emma groaned and grabbed her phone, sliding the answer button. "Hello?"

She was met with the sound of Henry screaming in the background.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Emma said, just as she heard Ruby start to speak. She ended the call and got up, putting her clothes on. "Henry.."

"I'll drive," Regina said, not giving Emma the chance to change her mind.

* * *

><p>Emma opened the door and Belle rushed over, handing Henry to the blonde who took him without a word, the boy instantly calming in his mothers arms.<p>

"He just started crying, Em, I don't know why. I was laying in bed with him, then he just started screaming.." Belle said, a worried look in her eyes.

Henry had fully calmed in Emma's arms and she put a peaceful hand on her sister-in-law's arm, a soft smile on her face. "Belle, calm down, it's okay. Was he asleep?"

"No, I was reading and he was playing with my hand."

"Ruby can you get me his gummy?" Emma asked, sitting on the couch, cradling Henry close.

Ruby went to the freezer and grabbed out a pacifier. Putting a little honey on it, she bought it over to Emma.

Emma took it, a bit of honey dropping on her finger as she eased Henry's mouth open with her knuckle and set the pacifier in his mouth, the boy sucking greedily on it. Emma brought the sticky finger up to her mouth and sucked the sweetness off it. "He's okay Belle. He's fine. Stop worrying, B." Emma said, starting to hand Henry to Regina carefully as the brunette sat beside her.

Henry whimpered and latched onto Emma's necklace, the one Regina just gave her, gripping it for his life's worth.

"I think he just wants you, Emma," Regina said, handing Henry back to the blonde who cradled him close, stroking his hair as she stood, her free arm going around Belle tightly.

"He's fine, Belle." Emma smiled. "I'll feed him and put him down for a nap. Then we can discuss lunch, 'cause I'm starving. Regina, would you like to come upstairs with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I do, but if you want to hang out down here, you're welcome to. Whatever you want. If you want to go home, that's okay too." Emma walked up the stairs, humming softly to her son.

Emma pulled her shirt off and took the pacifier from Henry's mouth, un-clipping the strap on her bra and settling his stirs by placing her nipple in his mouth. Watching him feed, she stroked his cheek. Crossing a leg under herself, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and searched her songs. Setting her volume low, she turned her music on.

Singing in time to the instrumental tune, rhythmically patting Henry's bottom.

"Goodnight big moon, sweet dreams baby, if I could have one wish tonight, it would be that, you'd always keep, keep the starlight in your eyes." Henry smiled around his food source, milk dribbling down his chin. Emma grabbed a clean rag from her bedside draw and wiped his chin as she continued singing.

"One day you'll grow up, one day you'll walkout, in this big world on your own and there'll be days when your heart'll break and, you'll swear that all your strength is gone. But then you'll find a way, to carry on." She tapped his nose, smiling at her son, not even noticing Regina standing in her doorway with a sandwich for them both.

"Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride, it's never perfect all the time, it'll pull you down and send you flying, so baby hold on tight. On this crazy ride."

She continued patting Henry on the butt in time with the music, watching as his eyes grew heavier.

"So don't be scared when you're in the dark and, the sun is swallowed by the ground. You'll thinking to gone but it's hanging on. It's just, on the other side of town. Even when it's lost, it can be found. Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride, it's never perfect all the time, it'll pull you down and send you flying, so baby hold on tight. On this crazy ride." She smiled, kissing his hand softly before continuing the final verse.

"Heaven knows its a crazy ride, it's never perfect all the time. You kno. It's just a crazy ride, it's never perfect all the time. It'll pull you down and send you flying, so baby hold on tight, on this crazy ride."

She laid him down in the center of the bed, kissing his forehead as she whispered. "Goodnight big moon, sweet dreams baby." She slowly got up, fixing her bra before putting a pillow on each side of Henry to protect him.

Emma pulled a shirt on and looked over at the door. "How long have you been there?"

Emma took half of one sandwich and bit into it, walking downstairs again with Regina. "From 'One day you'll grow up' till you noticed me." Regina said, setting the plate with the sandwiches on the bench.

Emma nodded, pushing the last bite of the half she had into her mouth before grabbing a juice out of the fridge, pushing the straw into the box and sipping on it. "You want one? It's apple." Emma grinned.

"No thank you, Dear." Regina husked, leaning forward, she sucked on the straw from Emma's drink. She swallowed before leaning up, connecting their lips passionately.

Emma leaned in, setting her juice-box on the bench before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend pulling Regina impossibly closer.

An almost bloodcurdling scream broke their kiss and Emma ran up the stairs two at a time, pushing her door further open then what it was and she picked Henry up, bouncing him slowly as she tried to settle his cries. "Baby boy, what's going on with you?" Henry blubbered trying to stop his tears.

Emma stroked his hair, cradling his head close as she tried her hardest to soothe him "Come on baby, what's wrong?" Emma started patting his back in a soft rhythm, making sure it wasn't just gas hurting his stomach.

She laid down, resting Henry on her chest, he turned his head, sniffling as he tried to get comfortable.

"Can I join?" Regina asked softly from the doorway.

"Of course, come lay with us, babe." Emma smiled.

Regina laid beside Emma and the blonde joined their hands, her free arm supporting Henry as she rolled onto her side facing Regina, Henry fitting snugly between them.

* * *

><p>Henry fell back asleep after a few minutes. Regina's eyes were getting heavy after an hour of laying there. She went to sit up, but Henry's chubby hand was holding the neckline of her shirt tightly. Emma smirked, reaching over to unpick his fingers, his grip changing to latch onto her hand.<p>

Regina pressed a soft kiss to Henry's temple then leaned over, kissing Emma lightly on the lips. Emma shifted to sit up, laying Henry across her lap. The boy stirred slightly before settling down again.

Emma rested a hand on the back of Regina's neck and connecting their lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma."


End file.
